family ties
by lozvamp
Summary: through strange event's angel learns just how much his boy's mean to him. chapter six spike and connor at the mall not a good mix.
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this story a couple of months ago when my brother. EvilEvilEvil man. Finally let me on his computer but I only just learnt to submit stories. So here it is. Plz don't judge me to. I'm to twisted to care.

Connor walked around the rat infested squat he called home it was dark out and he knew he should be out fighting vamps and demons saving the lives of strangers, but he couldn't he had other plans. He got the pen and paper and started to write the letter he had recited over and over in his head.

_Dear dad_

_I want you to know I'm sorry I didn't ask to be born but I was I know that ever since I was born all i've done is destroy peoples lives Darla's yours Holtz's Fred Gunn Wes Lorne Cordy all because of me. So I'm going to make it right I'm going to fix whatever stupid cosmic mistake was made the night I was conceived. I know you never wanted me no one did. Darla killed herself so she didn't have to hear my first disgusting breath because she couldn't stand the feel of this thing squirming around inside her that's what farther said he said I had to be punished because I'm evil. You tried to love me at least I think you did and I'm grateful. I tried to be good I did my best honest but whatever I touched always just turned to nothing just a trail of destruction. I'm sorry I couldn't be what you wanted. _

Love 

_Connor_

Connor put the letter in an envelope and set it on the table he took out a knife put it against his wrists and dragged it along. He said goodbye to a world he never understood and a family he never got to truly have closed his eyes and died alone in the squat that he called home.

Angel walked up the stairs to his son's squat he needed to ask him if he had seen some demons from one of Cordy's vision he suddenly smelt blood. A lot of it. He ran up the stairs and flung open the door. He saw Connor lying in a pool of his own blood he ran towards him and checked his neck for a pulse. He didn't find one his son was dead. "No no this isn't happening please this isn't happening" angel whispered as he held Connors body in his arms he cried into his sons hair and held him close praying that through some miracle Connor would spring up and ask him what was going on. After about an hour angel carried Connor through the front doors of the hotel. " O hey angel…. O god what's wrong with him" Fred asked the others stared at him "he's dead" angel answered before breaking down n tears. The gang ran forwards and gasped at the sight of the teenage boy lying dead in his farther's arms.

Angel wiped the blood from Connors body as Wes got him a clean shirt to put on him. They pulled the shirt over Connors wiry frame and lay him down on angel's bed. Lorne came up to tell them the grave was ready and that Gunn had gotten a coffin from somewhere. "Angel we'll be downstairs bring him down when you're ready we have time." Wes said to his friend awkwardly where you suppose to say in these situations. Angel knelt by his sons body stroking his soft hair and crying, "this isn't fair" angel thought "Connors only a kid he had so much to live for why did he do it. This is my fault I should have seen this coming I should have helped him I should never have kicked him out why did I leave why was I so wrapped up in my own stupid fight that I couldn't see him struggling". Angel sighed through his tears and carried his sons body down the stairs his body was cold. It seemed wrong some how. Angel placed him gently in the coffin and kissed him on the forehead before putting on the lid and screwing it down. They buried him in the courtyard Fred and Lorne planted flowers over his grave in place of a headstone. Angel stood and looked at the freshly planted sunflowers and cried.

Angel Wes and Fred stood in Connors squat packing his things into boxes. He didn't have much just a few items of tattered clothing and some home made weapons nothing to suggest someone could ever have comfortably called the place home. "Hey angel this was on the table" Fred told the sad looking vampire as she held up a white envelope with _dad_ scrawled on the front angel took it and read the message inside. Wes and Fred took this as a sign to leave and carried some of the boxes to the car. Angel dropped the letter to the floor and cried into his hands "o god Connor you were wrong you were wanted you were" angel thought "you didn't do anything wrong" angel picked up the note and thrust it into his pocket before leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

Right next chapter. Just want to say sorry to spikesummers really didn't mean to copy your story but I read it and it is a lot alike but don't worry mine goes different. I wrote this a while ago (like I said last chapter) and always had it stored. He's no angel I love your writing there aren't enough angel Connor fics out there their my fav kind.

It had been a month since Connors death and nothing had really happened around the hotel no one felt like fighting. Angel spent most of his time alone in his room Wes and Gunn knew he was going back in to his Darla faze but no one knew what to do about it. Angel sat in his room holding a shirt that had belonged to his son it was tattered thin and full off holes he held it to his face and inhaled his sons fading locker room scent. "Champion" angel turned to see the messenger from the powers that be stood before him. "We have decided that your work to us is to valuable to lose and we are losing you through grief for your son. We are also not sure what role he has yet to play. There for he will be returned to you his life has been returned to his body." with that the messenger left. Angel ran down the stairs "Gunn Wes grab some spades we need to dig up Connor" angel said quickly "but…" "don't argue just do it". They dug until they reached Connors coffin angel ripped the lid off and placed Connors body gently on the ground "come Connor wake up" angel encouraged "angel Connors dead" Gunn reasoned "he's not going….." Connors body shook as he started to cough violently "dad" Connor whispered ,his voice rough from disuse, before passing out. Angel picked him up and placed him on the couch he pushed the bangs from his sons eyes and noted that his eyes had welled up with relief "what happened I mean it makes no sense is he a vampire or…." Fred rambled "powers that be brought him back" angel said not taking his eyes of his son. Connor started to stir in the midst of a nightmare. "I'm going to take him upstairs see if I can get him settled" angel said. He carried Connor up the stairs and laid him gently on the bed. Connor's eyes started to flutter open "that's it Connor wake up" angel encouraged "dad" Connor asked visibly confused "what happened" "you've been dead Connor for about a month we even buried you but the powers that be brought you back". Connor nodded slowly taking it in before wrapping his arms around his knees and crying into them "I'm sorry tried to make it right tried to fix it why'd I always fail" he mumbled "o god Connor you've done nothing to be sorry for your not a mistake I loved you the minute I heard your heartbeat and your mother loved you she told me to tell you you were the best thing we ever did together and she was right" angel said as he held Connor in a fierce hug. "Your wrong your wrong your wrong…" Connor whispered repeatedly. Angel held Connor and whispered comforts to him telling him he was loved and that he'd done nothing wrong. Finally Connor fell back to sleep angel lay him back on the bed covering him with blankets he started to cry tears of joy at having his child back with him safe. Angel lay down beside Connor determined to do whatever it took to help his son.

Connor woke up to find himself alone in the hotel room. He got up on shaky legs and walked towards the bathroom, he looked in the mirror and was shocked at his appearance. His hair was longer comfortably brushing his shoulders with clumps of dirt in it he was thinner too if that were possible and his skin was unhealthily pale with deep dark circles under his eyes. He turned hearing someone coming up the stairs and closed the bathroom door leaving it open a crack so he could see who it was.

Fred walked into angel's room balancing a tray of hot cocoa and tomato soup she turned and saw that the room was empty. "Connor where are you come here I got some food for you." She shouted desperately. Connor walked back against the wall of the bathroom looking franticly looking for an escape route. He had to get out of there had to fix it. He saw the window and jumped through headfirst onto the street below flipping at the last minute to land on his feet. He heard Fred scream after him as he ran out into the street. He ran for what seemed like hours before he came to a train track he heard the train coming from about half a mile away and stepped out onto the track.

Dun du dun! Ha ha cliffhanger. will Connor kill himself, where the hell is angel and have the powers that be just brought back our favorite miracle boy just so he can be scraped of the front of a train. R&R TO FIND OUT!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay here's chapter 3. To he's no angel thanks for the update your in my fav authors list coz you do angel Connor fic's and there my fav I didn't like how on the show everyone forgot about the whole 16 years in hell with a crazy British dude with a creepy voice. It made no sense that no one really mentioned it in season 4. But anyway who care's about my opinion. P.s. don't send me flames use them to roast marshmallows so you don't feel so bitter.

Angel walked through the doors of the Hyperion carrying his broad sword against his side. He hadn't wanted to leave Connor but slaying lecshlar demons needed a lot of help. "Angel its Connor he got out he jumped through the window in the bathroom he went east." Fred said in a hurry. Angel ran out of the hotel in a panic he had too find his son he wouldn't lose him again. He followed his sons scent to the rail tracks he had been thinking on the way there about how he was going to help his child. "Maybe therapy could help kid needs someone professional to talk to help him figure stuff out properly Lorne should know some good demon therapists" he thought. He stopped his train of thought hearing a train coming in loudly he turned his head at the noise and saw his sons thin frame standing in its way about 5 seconds from being knocked down. He ran towards him faster than he thought possible even for a vampire "Connor move get of the track" he shouted in desperation but Connor didn't budge. Angel ran at him and grabbed him around the waist dragging him down onto the bank barley missing the train. "Don't you ever do anything like that again do you hear me" angel shouted he wasn't angry at his son he was just so scared. Connor flinched and nodded looking down "o god Connor I'm sorry I'm not mad I was just so scared I thought I was going to lose you again." Angel said as he pulled his son tightly against him tears threatening to spill from his already damp eyes. "I don't think I could cope if I lost you again I love you to much" angel looked down at his son and sighed when he saw he still looked afraid "come on lets get you home" angel said. He helped Connor up and slung an arm around his slender shoulders as he guided the silent boy home.

Connor sat in the bathtub with his arms encircling his bare knees. His farther sat on the side carefully washing Connors long hair. The boy hadn't spoken and had barley moved since angel had moved him away from the train. Angel sat with him he couldn't trust Connor not to try to hurt himself if he left him alone. "All done you want to get out" angel asked. Connor stood and accepted the towel his farther passed him wrapping it tightly around himself he stepped out of the tub and followed angel into his room allowing himself to be guided gently down onto sitting on the large bed. Angel picked up the clothes Fred had left on the bed it was an orange shirt, baggy blue jeans and a black T-shirt with old grunge bands logo scrawled across the front. "There probably Gunns old clothes," he thought idly looking at their size and style he turned his back as Connor got changed into the clothes. "So you hungry" angel asked hopefully Connor just shook his head lightly not really taking in what was being said. Angel sighed inwardly "he's way too thin" he thought, "his clothes are hanging of him maybe…" "angel we have a situation downstairs" Wes said panting slightly in the doorway his calm British exterior slipping a little. Angel ran out the room after asking Wes to watch Connor. He ran into the lobby and froze at what he saw "o god" angel groaned "hello peaches".

Plz anyone give me some ideas I have really bad writers block. HELP!.

Who's in the lobby, won't Gunn mind that Fred's giving away his clothes and should angel just wrap Connor in bubble wrap to save time? R&R TO FIND OUT!


	4. Chapter 4

Right next chapter. Sorry it's been a while. Catcelchu thanks for the review. He's no angel thanks too. Please update lost and found. Precious destruction or 7 days plz cos I'm goin crazy.

Spike what do you want" angel asked annoyed of all the people in the world his most annoying childe had to be the one to walk through those doors. "Umm shouldn't we bee you know staking him," Fred asked

"I'm afraid not freddykins spike here has a soul" Lorne told the skinny Texan. "What do you want spike" angel asked "isn't it obvious I just got resouled after spending two weeks getting tortured in a basement, I can't feed, the scoobies told me to push of and I've got no where else too go apart from to the house of my great and poofy sire." Spike said no one but angel picked up on the desperation in the younger vampires voice. "You can stay for awhile spike" angel said begrudgingly "but step one foot out of line and I will stake you myself understand" spike nodded sulkily "good".

Angel led spike to his room after telling him all about Connor "you and the bitch as parents no wonder he killed himself" spike smirked angel shot him a death glare telling him too shut up or find himself a nice urn for his ashes. Angel opened the door to see Connor sat where he left him curling his fingers in the bedclothes, Wes was perched on the edge of a chair staring sadly on the poor child in front of him. "Wes erm spike's been resouled and he's going to be sticking around for awhile so try not to stake him. Spike whatever you're about to say. Don't." Wes nodded and walked out. Angel sat down next to his son "Connor this is spike he's going to be staying with us for a while okay" angel said gently. If Connor heard he didn't show it. "Hey" spike said casually "poor kid" spike thought "kind of nice to know I'm not the youngest though" "so I guess your like my little brother then" spike said pleased to see angel grimace at the thought. "Your brother?" Connor asked curiously looking up at the two vampires. Angel hid his happiness at his son's sudden awareness. "Yeah although I'd say you look more like Dru all big eyes and brown hair." Connor didn't respond to that just stared fascinated at spike. "Behaves like Dru as well" spike said smirking just to annoy angel who looked about ready to throw him on the lawn at noon. "Spike find a room and go to sleep" angel ground out. Spike saurnted of cockily falling easily into his old role as annoying childe. "Come on Connor lets get you to bed you've had a really long day" angel said tiredly. He helped Connor into his bed tucking the covers around him. "Try and get some sleep son I'll be right here if you need anything" angel said softly planting a kiss on his sons forehead. Connor fell to sleep quickly under the watchful gaze of his loving vampire farther.

Angel woke up angry with himself for falling asleep. He was even angrier when he saw that his child was sat curled in a ball rocking back and to and shaking from head to toe. "Hey Connor it's okay tell me what's wrong" angel said wrapping his arm around his sons thin shoulders. Connor ducked away and began to mumble incoherently to himself. "Connor, son look at me" Connor turned his head slightly at his farthers caring tone. "Now tell me what's wrong" "your gonna leave make me go back make me go away don't want to dark place hurt me wont go back" Connor whispered the last part trying to convince himself it was true. "Connor you're not going anywhere you going to stay here where I can help you get better" "but I keep dreaming it. I dream that you and everyone are eating dinner together and your laughing and I'm outside and I'm cold and hungry and I'm watching you but you won't let me in. then there's a portal and I'm banging on the window begging you to let me in. finally you come over and you look at me like you hate me and everyone else looks the same then the portal drags me in and there's nothing to hold on to and I'm back in quor'toth and the demons are trying to hurt me but I'm to tired to fight so I call out but no one comes, no one ever comes." Connor began to cry then angel's eyes were also dangerously damp. Connor yelped in surprise at being scooped up and held close by his farther "Connor that's never going to happen it's just a nightmare It'll go away in awhile it's just because you've been through so much. Fred had the same kind of dreams when she came back from pylea but they went away eventually just like yours will okay" Connor looked up at angel letting the words sink in before nodding. Angel kissed the top of Connors head before setting him back on the bed "I'm going to have to take you shopping soon you need some new clothes." Angel said lightly Connor scrunched his nose "don't need new one's my old ones are fine" angel cringed inwardly at the memory of the filthy scavenged rags he'd found in his son's squat. He still had them in a box but there was no way he would ever let his son where anything like that again. Come on lets get you something to eat" angel said leading his son out of his room only to be barged into by an loud and extremely angry Fred clad only in a towel. "I'll stake that good for nothing vampire and dance on his dust." Fred screamed he turned seeing spike laughing hysterically ducking behind Connor to use him as a shield from the tiny Texans wrath. "Fred could you stop trying to climb over me for a second and tell me what's going on" angel asked trying to stop Fred from diving over his head. "That pervert was watching me in the shower" Fred screeched "spike" angel shouted "right Fred go ahead kick the crap out of him" angel smirked spike ran around a corner calling angel a wanker with Fred hot on his heels. Angel turned to his son and led him down the stairs "so anything you want for breakfast" angel asked his son hopefully. "Not hungry" Connor replied suddenly trying to make himself invisible. Angel looked to see Wes Gunn and Lorne staring up at his son. He gave them a look telling them to back of for a second. Angel sat Connor down at the counter in the large stainless steel kitchen setting a plate of bacon tomato's scrambled eggs and toast in front of him. "You want any thing to drink" angel asked hopefully Connor shook his head staring down at his food "what's wrong" angel asked concerned "I'm just not hungry" Connor mumbled "please Connor you have to eat your so thin." Angel reasoned but Connor just looked down making no move to eat the food in front of him. Angel sighed running a hand through his stylishly messy hair. "Okay I'll make you a deal I'm taking you to the doctors tomorrow and I won't force you to eat until then if you listen to them if they tell you that you have to when we come back, deal" angel asked. Connor nodded reluctantly. "Why'd I have to go to the doctors I'm not sick" Connor asked confused "it's just a check up to make sure your healthy" angel said tipping the untouched food in the trash. He didn't want to mention the fact that they were going to do a quick psychoanalysis or that it was a demon doctors surgery.

Right I no nothing about medicine and that so what I'm sayings probably wrong but just go with it. don't send me flames sing campfire songs around them much more fun. R&R to find out more.


	5. Chapter 5

.right heres an update still not sure what to write so here goes.

"Don't like it here want to go home" Connor mumbled mainly to himself. Angel sighed and rubbed his sons hand comfortingly "we won't be here long I promise" angel reassured him. "Connor angel. Dr Romarez will see you now. Angel got up and led his son into the neat doctor's office. "Hello Connor my name is Dr Romarez now I know you might be nervous but you have nothing to worry about were just going to run a few tests make sure every things okay with you alright." The middle aged Hispanic woman said calmly not wanting to scare the boy in front of her. His farther had called and explained about his sons fragile mental state asking if they could help him, just run a few tests to make sure e was okay. She had agreed partly because she wanted to help this kid whose life had been so awful and partly because the miracle son of two vampires raised in the darkest of all the hell dimensions was not something you saw everyday. "Okay Connor how old are you," she asked in a friendly tone. "Umm sixteen" Connor whispered he really wanted to leave he didn't like haven't to sit here being stared at and answering all these questions he really didn't want to. "Okay. And have you ever been very sick" Connor shook his head "right then Connor I'm going to give you a blood test it's nothing to worry about we do this to every one it's just incase your sick and we don't know it okay" Connor nodded nervously. Angel looped his arm around his son's thin waist as the doctor prepared to inject him. He didn't want Connor to look in case he was reminded of sunny the girl he had found Connor with when he had first come to earth. "Look at me Connor okay. This might sting a little" angel whispered Connor winced as the needle pierced his skin. "Okay were all done here now nurse Johnston is going to take you across the hall to speak to a very nice man while I talk some more to your farther." Dr Romarez said cheerfully. Angel watched his son being led out before turning back to the doctor "don't worry" she said, "he'll only be about half an hour". Angel nodded "so is there anything you want to talk about" she asked "yeah I've tried getting him to eat but he won't I mean he's always been thin. I don't know if that's natural or if he just has a poor diet but he's even skinnier now." Angel said worry clear on his race. He felt terrible that he hadn't tried to learn anything about his son when he came back that he'd just abandoned him to the streets of Los Angeles "god he must have been so scared." Angel thought guiltily. "He is very thin" she said "I'll weigh him see how much he needs to gain and maybe put him on a high protein diet." they carried on talking until Connor came back in "hey son you okay" Connor didn't answer choosing instead to stare at the floor. "Connor can you come and stand on this for me we need to know how much you weigh." Dr romarez asked gently seeing the boy retreating back into himself. Connor stepped onto the scales "okay then Connor you weigh 112 pounds which means you're under weight. Now I'm to tell your farther what you have to eat and you have to eat it okay or you'll get sick." Connor nodded still not looking up, Angel sat running his hands through his hair. Angel listened to the doctor as she told him how to make Connor put on weight "I also recommend that he see's a phyciatrist at least once a week here's a card for a good one" she said angel thanked her and left to take his son home.

Angel and Connor walked through the doors of the Hyperion "hey man how did it go?" gunn asked making himself sound as friendly as possible. He'd spent many nights when Connor had been dead beating himself up over how he had treated the boy. "It was okay" angel answered for Connor who was trying to make patterns on the floor with his shoe. "Come on Connor we need to get you something to eat" Connor sighed frustrated. He didn't want to eat he wanted to just fade away. He sat and ate his food slowly trying to make it look like he'd eaten more than he had. Angel smiled at his son he had tried the same trick when he was young and they were having something he hated for dinner. "Connor you're not going until your plates empty you need to eat." Connor grumbled to himself making angel smile. "At least he's acting more like himself," he thought. "Good boy" angel said once Connor had finished. "So is there anything you want to do" he asked Connor just shook his head. "You sure" angel asked Connor nodded. "Okay".

Angel sat watching his son sleep he was going to clear a room out for him but for now he wanted him where he could keep an eye on him. He was having another nightmare he could tell by the slight frown and the way he tossed and turned. Angle sighed and started to wake his son. Connor shot up breathing heavily. "Hey it's okay" angel soothed "it was just a dream Connor it's not real your safe remember" Connor nodded "what time is it" he asked. "About three Am., why" "just wondering" he answered. "Go back to sleep son I'll be here with you." Angel said lovingly. Connor lay back down falling back to sleep happy that his farther was there to keep away the monsters that plagued his dreams.

R&R please I like reviews there fun


	6. Chapter 6

Hi sorry I haven't updated in a while thanks for all the reviews I love getting them this was written really fast so sorry before hand. I'll try and update sooner next time. Here it is then try not to judge it too harshly pleeeeeeeeeeeeease.

Connor decided he hated malls groups of people buzzing around wasting their money on useless things they didn't need. He couldn't understand why angel had dragged him here. He didn't care what he said his old clothes were fine. "Right so we got underwear, shoes, pants, t shirts and a jacket. I think that's it, but what if we go out you'll need a shirt as well. And maybe a coat one that's waterproof just in case." Connor sighed as his farther rambled on it didn't look like he was going home anytime soon. "Hello peaches I guess you're here for the sale in the woman's department, stocking up on those control top panties we all know you love so much?" spike smirked at his sire he loved getting a rise out of the dark vampire. "Spike what do you want" angel ground out. "What can't an undead guy take a leisurely walk through his local mall." Spike relented at angels glare." The crazy bird in the towel" "Fred" angel interrupted "whatever she asked me to come and find you because you can't figure out how to turn on a cell. So here I am." "Did she say why she needed me" angel asked "something about a suspected new big bad. Wasn't really listening" angel sighed "great. Come on Connor we'll finish of tomorrow." Spike chuckled at the look of horror on the boy's face. "You go I'll finish getting the kid what he needs." Spike said, he wanted to help the kid shopping with Nancy boy was bound to get him back into suicide mode. "No" angel said quickly, like hell he was going to let spike spend time alone with his son. He'd probably come back with bleached hair telling him to sod off. "Please" angel turned towards his son "Connor…" "please" Connor begged shooting puppy dog eyes at his farther. Spike noticed angel weaken "I'll have to remember the kid can do that. Could come in useful." Spike thought. "Fine" angel said finally giving in. he'd wanted to say no but Connor was too damn cute. "He's going to use that against me I know it." he thought "spike if he comes back with so much as a scratch I'll dust your ass so fast…" "yeah, yeah I get it" spike said rolling his eyes "hair out of place over protective daddy rams a stake through my heart" angel sighed, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately, "be back by eleven" he pulled Connor into a hug kissing the top of his head before leaving. "Right now Nancy boys gone we can have some real fun spike smirked.

Angel walked into the lobby to find Fred muttering and shuffling papers franticly "Fred spike said you needed me" he asked confused. "Yes o um Wes he called and and…" "Fred calm down now tell me what's happening." "acathla. Some guy has it" Fred blurted out" "that's impossible even if he did have it it's useless the swords gone" angel stated. "Yeah well apparently he has that too, Wes called me he said that Lilah had called him and why is lilah calling Wes I mean he can do so much better that her, anyone can do better than that…" "Fred" "sorry guess I got carried away" "did Wes say who had acathla" angel asked impatiently "he said he didn't know who had it or why. This is bad isn't it" she asked "I don't know" angel answered truthfully.

"So we got the coat and the poncy shirt as well as a few other necessities" spike smirked waving his cigarettes and vodka. "All we need now is a couple of cheap tarts and we can call it a night. Bingo" spike pointed over to a woman in a dairy queen uniform smoking and inspecting her nails. "Sorry kid guess finding someone to pop your cherry's out. O well angel would have killed me anyway. Stay here I'll be back in ten" spike said running off towards the woman. He whispered into her ear making her giggle before sneaking through a fire exit with her.

Connor sighed frustrated he'd been stood there for twenty minutes and spike still hadn't come back. "Hey there" Connor spun round feeling someone put there hand on his shoulder, " you okay you look kind of on edge" Connor stared at the man in front of him. He was about forty years old with thinning blonde hair. "I'm fine," Connor said staring at him. "You need a ride kid" Connor looked at the fire exit and sighed. "Might as well" he thought " doesn't look like spike'll be back any time soon." "Sure why not" "great I'm mike by the way" the guy said slinging an arm around his shoulders. "I'm Connor" Connor said uncomfortably he didn't like having him holding onto him like that. "I hope you don't mind if we make a quick stop on the way" mike asked "it's fine" Connor answered as he was led out of the mall.

"Stupid bloody bint" spike grumbled rubbing the red handprint that now covered his cheek "what's so wrong with wanting a quick shag against a fire exit no strings attached bloody woman." Spike stopped at the now empty spot where Connor had been stood "Connor where are you kid" spike shouted beginning to panic "great just great you step out for five minutes and the mini poof disappears, o god angels going to kill me." He thought. Spike searched the mall and the area around it until eleven before heading back to the hotel to face angel.

"Fred call Wes see if you can get any more information and ask him to call Lilah see if she knows anything else, tell Lorne to look through all his contacts and when Gunn comes back get him to help you research. I'm going to find spike and Connor". Angel walked to the hotel doors after giving Fred his instructions. "No need peaches" angel looked to see spike stood on the steps fidgeting and looking anywhere but angel. "Spike where's Connor" angel asked, his voice dangerously low "funny story really" "SPIKE" spike jumped hearing the growl vibrating at the back of his sire's throat. "Okay we'd just bought the stuff you told us to get and I turned around for a second and he was gone" "spike why don't I believe you" angel asked angrily "fine I was having it off with some bird round the fire escape happy, it's not my fault your kid can't stay put for ten minutes." Spike was getting mad now, "I can't believe he shouting at me and in front of the girl, I told the kid to stay where he was, it's not my fault he can't obey orders," he thought. "So let me get this strait my sixteen year old son who has tried to kill himself twice in the last two months, once succeeding, is running around Los Angeles's at night BECAUSE YOU GOT HORNY" "yeah something like that" "SPIKE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" angel shouted. "Wait" Fred cried holding the a phone receiver "a ha aha yeah we'll be right there thank you officer. Angel Connors in jail."

Angel burst through the station doors and ran at the bemused receptionist. "I'm Connor angels farther I got a call saying he was here" he said in hurry looking round for signs of his son. "Okay lets see" the receptionist said checking her computer "here we are .Angel, C bought in at ten thirty-nine for prostitution. Huh" "what? No there has to be some mistake" "no it's all here on the computer sir" "I'm going to kill spike I'm going to throw his ass on the roof at dawn, I'm going to to… have a heart attack I'm having a heart attack o god I need to sit down." "Uh sir are you okay" the receptionist asked "why don't I get one of his arresting officer's." She returned with a man in his late forty's "Mr. angel this is Officer Wilson he'll show you too your son's cell" angel got up from his seat and followed the officer down a short corridor to the cells "why did you arrest him" angel asked, he could here drunks singing and shouting as well as a few other people he didn't want Connor anywhere near. "I'm going to kill spike when we get home" angel thought "me and my partner where monitoring a car park down town when a Mr. Michael Johnston pulls in a well known curb crawler, can't remember how many times we've arrested him for it, anyway we go over and as soon as Johnston see's us he makes a run for it we caught him of course randy bastard had his pant's round his ankles, so we get him in the car and there's your son sitting in Johnston station wagon so we bought him in.". Angel tried to stop himself vamping out "great another person joining spike when I get back." Angel thought smiling as thoughts of torturing whoever had tried to touch his boy entered his head. "Here we are" the officer said opening Connor's cell. Connor was huddled in the corner of the cell he lifted his tear stained face and looked up to see his farther running towards him he buried his face in angels jacket as he lifted him into his arms "shh Connor don't worry I'm taking you home now" angel said brushing the hair out of Connor's eyes. He stood and began to walk out of the station "uh sir there's some paperwork you need to fill out and we still need to question him" the officer stopped at the look the vampire gave him deadly didn't cover it. "Or I could get his things and we could forget this whole thing ever happened" angel nodded and the officer ran off to get Connor's bags.

Angel carried Connor into the lobby the boy had fallen asleep in the car and he hadn't wanted to wake him. "Hey" Fred whispered from behind the desk "is he okay" "he's fine" angel whispered back "what happened" she asked "I'll tell you tomorrow, once he's in bed I'm going to have a little with spike". Angel lay Connor down on the bed, removed his shoes and covered him with a blanket before heading to spike's room.

"Come in" spike shouted at the knock at his door. Angel entered looking extremely pissed "how's the kid" he asked "his names Connor and he's fine" angel answered. "Spike if you ever do anything like this again I will not hesitate to throw you out so fast you'll have skid marks on your ass for a week got it" spike nodded "good oh and spike your grounded for a month" "WHAT! You can't ground me I'm over a hundred years old" spike shouted "hey if you act like a teenager you get punished like a teenager. If you leave this hotel I'll tie you to your bed and let Fred pour holy water on your crotch" "STUPID BLOODY SON OF A…" "goodnight spike" angel said smiling. The blonde vampire threw himself onto his bed. "Bloody poof thinks I'm gonna stick to his poncy rules" spike grumbled even though he new he was going to do what angel said. He might have been rash and immature but he wasn't stupid

not much angst but I did have a vampire having a heart attack. (and yes I know vampires can't have heart attacks) R&R for more.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi very very sorry I haven't updated in forever but I've had evil exams and family crises after family crises to deal with (ahhh!)

There not mine blah blah blah please don't sue.

Smash!. Angel groaned at the all too familiar sound he was seriously starting to regret grounding spike. Over the past week he had managed to destroy two crossbows a large selection of dinnerware and an invention of Fred's that either shot stakes or dried hair.

"Spike" angel shouted "what the hell are you doing up there"

"nothin' just teachin' junior here how to play good old English football." spike replied innocently.

"spike if there is anything out of place up there I will stick that soccorball up your"  
angel stopped mid sentence at the sight of his son

"yes sire?" spike drawled obviously amused at the older vampires reluctance to curse in front of his kid.

"this isn't over spike" angel growled. god he hated his childe why he had ever agreed to let him stay was beyond him.

"yeah whatever, hey junior want me to teach you how to play indoor fireball" Connor nodded indoor fireball sounded fun.

"no! nothing that should be played outside or involves fire or pointy objects do I make myself clear" angel said slowly, he swore he'd seen apocalypses had been less trouble than these two.

"well what do you expect us to do you won't let us go out to do anything fun" spike whined

"find something" angel ground out.

Lorne smiled despite the way angel was yelling at his two wayward boy's he new he was happier than he'd been in a long time.  
Connor being back was an obvious reason for the dark vamps newfound joy but he also knew that spike had helped. not only had he made Connor happy giving him the chance to interact with someone who at least was mentally his own age, he had also helped angel distracting him from his brooding and keeping him occupied with his non-stop mischief.

"so how are the kids" Lorne asked in his usual cheery way

"one spike is not my kid and two you should now that the answer to that question is always going to be bad so please don't ask"

"so-rry those kids of yours must have really done it this time huh"

angel groaned, he could swear that at times Lorne had selective hearing.

"spike, Connor get down here" angel shouted entering the hotel. he'd just rented a video in the hopes that it would stop spike and Connor from destroying his hotel, at least for a couple of hours.

"what do you want sire" spike shouted running into the lobby Connor not far behind him, both were covered in small white feathers.

angel sighed, at least nothing was on fire. "I rented us a movie"

"what did you get nothing to poofy I hope"

"the new king Kong" angel said, as much as he hated it when spike took digs at his masculinity he refused to get into another fight with him in front of his son.

"great I'll grab the nail varnish then we can all braid each others hair" spike said sarcastically

"just grab some popcorn spike"

angel smiled down at his son who was huddled against him trying to stop his eyes from closing a battle he was slowly losing. thankfully spike had been quiet through the movie but he decided that was more to do with Naomi watts than the stunning special effects.

spike decided that the movie wasn't so bad and if he had to spend three hours staring at Naomi Watts's ass then that was a sacrifice he was very willing to make. CLICK.  
spike turned from the movie what was that it was quiet inaudible to humans. he turned to angel he'd heard it to. Their eyes widened realizing what it was.

angel dived on Connor dragging him to the floor and shielding him from the explosion of bullets bouncing through the lobby. he felt one or two graze his back and looked up to see spike in a similar position luckily he he'd managed to stop any from touching his son. after a few seconds the bullets stopped angel got up making sure no more were coming before helping Connor stand.

"what the bloody hell was that all about" spike shouted breathless

"how should I know" angel answered as he checked Connor for injury before pulling the clearly shaken boy to his chest

they jumped as a rock flew through the one remaining window

"thanks allot" spike shouted to know one in particular as he walked over to the rock pulling of a note wrapped to it "what ever happened to good old fashioned phone calls"

"what does it say spike" angel asked ignoring his childe's shouting

"consider this a warning, next time I won't miss" spike read "looks like we got a new big bad on our hands"

please please please R&R those who don't review will be forced to walk the plank mwa ha ha 


	8. Chapter 8

very very sorry it's been so long i will try to update sooner from now on.

disclaimer: not mine please don't sue

"why is it that i have to clean while english gets to just sit there" gunn grumbled

"for the last time i'm trying to figure out who attacked us" wes answered for what seemed like the 50th time that night.

After fred and gunn had come back to the hotel angel had explained what had happened before deciding to call wesly to help them find out who could have attaked them.

Fred and angel helped wes whilst gunn connor and lorne cleaned up the lobby, spike was lounging on the couch 'supervising'.

"what about wolfram and hart" fred chirped up

"no this isn't there style" angel answered with one eye on connor, he wasn't too comfortable letting his son clean up this shards of glass he was still nervous about letting him

near sharp objects.

"it's getting late why don't we start again in the morning when we've had some sleep" angel said before moving to take connor upstairs.

"he's right we're all to frazzled to think right now" wes replied

"what all that reading and deep thinking worn you out wes" gunn spoke sarcasticly "at least your not busting your butt cleaning up 25 broken windows"

"yeah, tell 'em"

"spike your not even doing anything" lorne reminded spike

"supporvising mate it's called supporvising"

"oh gawd this is going to be a long night" fred mumbled to hereself sneaking from the lobby before she was dragged into there fight.

--------------------------------------------

angel sat on the edge of connor's bed gently running his fingers through his son's soft chessnut hair. He still had trouble believing that this was real that connor wasn't lying in a box cold and alone under the earth where he couldn't reach him or hold him or tell him how much he loved him.

"i swear nothing will ever hurt you again, i'll protect you no matter what it takes i promise" he whispered smiling as connor unconsciously leaned into his touch. he placed a kiss on his childs forehead before settling down next to him, he still didn't want to leave connor alone, fearing that he'd disapeare if he wasn't there to watch over him

" i love you so much connor" he whispered pulling his son against himself before finnaly sucumbing to sleep.

-------------------------------------------

"oi peaches why in gods name do you not have any poptarts" spike shouted from the kitchen "how can you have breakfast without poptarts it's wrong it's unnatural"

"spike has a soul spike has a soul spike has a soul " angel repeated quietly in an attempt to stop himself staking the younger vampire.

"sire SIRE" spike growled he hated being ignored "hows the midget"

"spike stop calling my son midget of i'll take your precious poptarts and stick them some place where the sun doesn't shine understand" angel ground out, he didn't care if spike had a soul he was coming dangerously close to having a pencil jabbed in his heart

"ha i knew you were listening to me" spike stated smugly

"argh CONNOR is upstairs with fred she want's to show him some books she thought he might like"

"ANGEL " fred bellowed running down into the lobby " angel it's connor i... he..he found those boxes the one's with all the stuff we took from his old place and he freaked out and ran.. i'm sorry i tried to stop him but..."

"fred did you see where he went" angel said urgently thoughts off what had happend the last time connor ran filling his head, he couldn't shake the image of his son standing in front of that train from his mind.

"no angel i'm..."

"it's okay i'll find him, spike come on i need you to help me track him"

the two vampires ran out through the sewer entrance putting aside there differences to find the missing boy.

------------------------------------

connor trudged through the sewer's his mind running to fast for him. he'd come here before when dad through him out and he was alone and lost, when he didn't understand why humans who were supposed to be good had been bad had tried to hurt him, had tried to trick him and had given him the bad medicine that made him see things that weren't there. he remembered being afraid so afraid this had seemed like the only safe place. Down here in the dark and the filth was the only place an evil thing like him had been able to rest. He remembered now that he was wrong a mistake that never should have happned he'd learn't that when he had last been down here curled up, freezing in a ball of rotten blankets starving as he tried to figure out how this world worked and why his family now hated him and looked at him with only contempt and disgust. it was the first time he rembered crying from anything other than physical pain. he curled up on the filthy ground and once again cried.

----------------------------------


End file.
